Anakin in the franxx
by DarthNP
Summary: This take place at clone wars. The Jedi council send Anakin and Obi wan to investigate a barren planet, which is not discovered. They don't know they're going to face kyouryu and meet the local human with the big robot called franxx (second story on this site.X
1. New planet

**Anakin in the franxx -ep1**

 **New planet**

A long time ago in the galaxy far far away...

This is period of the clone wars. The Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi wan Kenobi had to fight the droids for a long time. The confederacy of independent system. They have fought along with clone armies of the Galactic Republic.

Anakin: "Padme...Padme...NOOOO!"

Anakin woke up in the night. Obi wan invisigate anakin as master and roommate who sleep together. Although they're not gay.

Obi wan: "Bad dreams?"

Anakin: "Big monster...battles….seperatist...and padme...with the woman with horn and boy"

Obi wan: "Just a werid dream, Anakin"

Soon, The Clone ,Captain Rex arrived. The council asked their fleet to take order.

Yoda: "Anakin, not good, You're"

Anakin: "I have a very werid same dreams for 7 times this week"

Obi wan: "You dream the same whole week?!"

Yoda: "Myterious, the force is. However, mission, you have"

Windu: "You've to investigate the FX-0216 planet. This is an unknown one in the other rim far away.

Anakin: "Unknown Religions?!"

Yoda: "It is. it may have a resource for war. Separatist target this planet as watchlist too."

Obi wan: "We must arrive before them"

Windu: "Stop talking for a long paragraph and go."

The 6 Venator class Star destroyer started engine and jump to hyperspace

\- 2 days later -

\- FX-0216 -

This planet is barren desert. However There's water.

Rex: "Look how ugly this is"

Clone: "Sir, the scanner say this planet have water. and there's life. Once this planet full of life. about 500 - 5000 years ago and…..we found civilization"

Obi wan: "If there's civilization, the planet is not ugly."

Clone: "This planet have a large blue monster is various form. It appear sometimes"

Obi wan: "Civilization on this planet may fight this monster for a long time. Maybe there's resource or unknown technology.

Anakin remembered something…

Anakin: "Master Obi wan...I think I've seen this planet once in that dream loop. And the data is the same as the clone says."

Obi wan: "That's Strange"

Anakin: "Let's go before federation."

Obi wan: "Calm down Anakin. We don't know the danger much."

Anakin: "Only that damm blue monster"

Clone: "Yep….Calm down"

A clone opened his juice bottle

Clone 2: "Hey! That's mine! Where did you take it"

Clone: "Not important after I drank it"

Clone 2: "Get ot back!"

Clone: "LOL"

A clone throw his bottle into trash can directly

Clone 2: "AAHHHH NOOO"

Clone: "LOL just kidding, this is mine, take it"

Clone 2: "Dont surprise me that way."

Rex: "Hey, That's enough joking."

Clone 2: "Wait. Watch this on your screen."

Clome: "What is it… so lively area...ruins?"

Anakin: "Now master. do you interested?"

Obi wan: "You always try to convince me to get down there."

Padme: "I heard there's civilization. I need to investigate civilization of this planet too."

Anakin: "Padme?!"

Padme: "I've taken order from council. A new planet."

BOOM!

A federation ship appeared. There're about 10.

Anakin: "Federation?!"

The fight begins. Star destroyer start to fire. Anakin and Obi wan go to hangar but he had to destroy Battle Droid that invaded in with their lightsaber. but suddenly, Star destroyer's Engine shot down. and going toward a planet

Obi wan: "Anakin! We're falling!"

Anakin: "Close the hangar!

A venator class Star destroyer fall down towards a planet. Flame cover the panel of Star destroyer. Then not so long. It hit the ground, but safe.

Where the ship is fallen is a lively valley with a plant. however there's no signal of civilization. But there's ruins. After that, Anakin and Obi Wan with clones in a ship starts to communicate and exploring areas.

Rex: "General Skywalker. We found this"

Rex found a SCAR-H gun. It was used on Earth long ago in 20-21th century.

Anakin: "This Valley was a City, I guess"

Obi wan: "Good guess Anakin. This was a city. see from the living structure. and this was a park. But some battle destroyed it"

Suddenly, Cody a clone that work for Obi wan found something

Cody: "Look General, Diary"

Obi wan: "Look at this….WHAT IS THIS LANGUAGE?!"

Anakin: "Padme, did you bring 3-CPO?"

Padme: "Of course. 3PO!"

3-CPO is traveling around with R2-D2

3-CPO: "This language called Japanese. it isn't Basic or English"

Anakin: "If Star wars is from america. Clones wars is one of series. This might be comes from japan...anime world?"

Obi wan: "What are you talking about?"

Anakin: "Breaking forth wall"

3-CPO: "This Diary said...Here's colony of japan. writer live in this city for a long time. one day, a big blue monster called Kyouryuu appeared

Obi wan: "LOL better than Kaiju"

Anakin: "That's Pacific Rim. I guess there's jeager"

3-CPO: "The City Survived. But big damaged. The writer see when her father died. He carried a very old model specialist gun SCAR-H. It was dropped since his ancestor

Captain Rex look at his gun in his hand.

3-CPO: "And there was a big robot called franxx…"

Clone: "WHO ARE YOU!"

A clone point their energy DC-15A gun to a little girl and old man in JSDF uniform.


	2. Kyouryuu Battle

**Anakin in the franxx -ep2**

 **Kyouryuu battle**

A clone point their energy DC-15A gun to an old man in JSDF uniform. Anakin and Obi wan command clones to let their weapon down. An old man carried SCAR-H and he's look strong.

Obi wan: "Are you live here?

Old man: "あなたは誰?"

3-CPO: "Master obi wan, I know you need me."

This time will be auto-translated

Old man: Who are you?

Obi wan: We comes from somewhere far away.

Old man: "Why you don't live in a dome?"

Obi wan: "What dome? I don't know. We're from Galactic Republic"

Old man: "Never heard before. Where're you all from?"

Old man point his gun. But Obi wan doesn't fear.

Anakin: "Our ships have fallen here. We comes from space. If you don't believe us…"

Anakin showed his lightsaber and Ignite it.

Old man: "A space guy? Why do you look like human?"

Anakin: "Of course we're. But there are aliens out there."

Old man: "OK then. Let's me introduce. I'm Itami"

Anakin: "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Here's my Master, Obi wan Kenobi"

Itami: "Anakin? Obi wan? You come from Star wars!"

Anakin: "Of course we're"

Obi wan: "How many time do I need to tell you to stop breaking the fourth wall"

Itami: "Let's go there. Let's meet Rogue Earth Human"

Obi Wan: "Rogue?!"

Itami leads Anakin, Obi Wan and Clones to investigate them.

When they arrived. A little girl run toward Itami and hug him

Padme: "your daughter?"

Itami: "Yes she is."

Anakin: "Very cute."

Over there, there are camps with a lots of human. They are survived by fishing and farming. And there's a remnant of a big robot.

Obi wan: "Please tell us. Why this planet is barren, and why you live here"

Itami: "From history lessons, this planet came to barren by Kyouryuu. But there's an alternate. Because of humans. They use a lots resource by not taking care of them."

Obi wan: "A lesson when we not taking care environment."

Itami: "another human live in a colony dome. With a little garden and no sky. It's like a bird in a cell"

Anakin: "so, you guys run there."

Itami: "No, we live there since ancestor. We have freedom"

Padme: "What about monster called Kyouryuu?"

Itami: "We protect ourselves. With ancient weapon that poorly "effective. Sometimes we run."

Rex: "If you guy lived in space, this wouldn't happen."

Itami: "Please tell me, how space is"

Binary Sunset plays

Anakin: "I looked at star since I'm young. Every star have planets. Each planet are completely different. Space is very dangerous but it's endless. Million of star and planets are waiting us."

Itami: "Yeah...I and daughter looked at stars too."

Anakin: "When I'm young. Traveling through infinite void is my dream."

Itami: "I love space too."

BOOM!

Anakin: "Federation?"

People: "Kyouryuu 10 km away!"

A large legged-tank-like blue monster around 10 level building appeared with around 100 tank-size spider-like monster. It's coming from west and where the ship fall is south west

Anakin: "that's...kyouryuu?"

Itami: "that's a big size for this area. But weak for other area."

Obi wan: "because of normal size of this area made you survived"

Then the gun fired. This area has a ancient weapon factory (which are modern for us) 3 M1 Abrams tank and 5 t-34-85 tank are engaging the kyouryuu with 100 of people. Their weapon are quite effective. But not for the large one

Clone: "They're coming close!"

Anakin: "Protect the village! Carry out cannons and AT-RTs!"

Laser cannons fired. AT-RTs jump out of bunkers. They run, fire weapon and jump. They are having a raid attack. Clones fire their firearms. But It's like use the machine gun against tank. However there's effect against some. But cannons are effective. AT-RTs lure Kyouryuu's interesting and AT-RTs destroy some of it. Padme go help with clones.

Obi wan send Republic Gunships to attack. There're 2 Apache Helicopters and about 10 Republic Gunships firing missiles. 3 AT-TE send to engage from side. Their weapon are effective like they're in real war with droid tanks. They covered from smaller Kyouryuu energy shooting like tanks. But the large one is like a fortress. Their weapon cause damage but not very effective. It has a shield. And it fire laser beam destroyed 1 AT-TE.

Anakin: "Master. It's Showtime."

Obi wan: "wait!"

Anakin rush and ignited lightsaber to reflect cannon fire and it's destroyed one of Kyouryuu. Anakin continues rush and wield his lightsaber cut down Kyouryuu. Like a separatist droid. In 5 minutes he destroyed 5 kyouryuu. Now about 43 kyouryuu destroyed. Include Anakin's are 48.

Itami: "That Jedi is Impressive!"

Obi wan: "He always reckless. But I want to tell him one thing…

Itami:L "What's it?"

Obi wan: "to count the monster that we have destroyed. More is winner."

Itami: "LOL"

Clones are firing firearms. They can use against small one like a large droid. And bunch of SCAR-H firearms are effective. Like penetrate thick Iron.

The time last long for an hours. The remaining is the large one that firing blue beam. The weapon is not much effective because of hull and shield.

Then Anakin have an idea.

Anakin: "Itami, what's this monster weak point?"

Itami: "Varies. But we always hit at heart."

Obi wan: "Anakin! We need to do something with shield first"

Anakin: "Leave it to me."

Anakin rush and wield lightsaber. He rush dodge beam, missile, laser and all of its weapon. Then he use the force to lift 3 monster's corpse. Afterward, he knock it to one of it's antenna. The shield jammed. Anakin jump to antenna and cut down. The shield is down. Gunships fire the missile and do the big damage.

With Anakin's reckless, Anakin penetrate kyouryuu's hull with Lightsaber then command fire to his marker. Captain Rex command his fire. It's blast its hull and see the blue blood. Anakin made his way into its body. Afterward, with force protection he wield his lightsaber slash it's heart and throw explosive.

BOOM!

Kyouryuu fell down. If it's wasn't anakin, more resources would be wasted. But Anakin's transmission is cut

Obi wan: "Anakin! Anakin!"

Padme: "Anakin…."

Itami: "Anakin…"

Clone: "LOOK! Someone on the monster's body!"

That gut show up with blue lightsaber point in sky. He's Anakin Skywalker

Padme: "That's Anakin!"

Obi wan: "ANAKIN!"

Anakin: "LOL up there the air is better!"

Itami: "Everyone! URA!"

Then every soldier in there scream "URA!"

URA! URA! URA! URA! URAAAAAAAA!

Then the clone yelled ura.

URA! URA! URA! URA! URAAAAAAAA!

This is a victory choir. It's increased major morale. They scream under the sunset. Anakin look at sun, his position is very beautiful. He stand on monster in front of sun. Like he's a hero.

Afterward. The sun is set. The clone have eaten food. The locale food is very delicious. Then Itami the recon found something.

Itami: "Look a ship!"

But there's something odd. Federation ship is coming from south!

But the morale of the local forces don't decreased. They not fear anymore. clones had fought longer than that. The transmission were sent. But up there, Republic Venator Star Destroyer are fighting.

Anakin: Look! We got a company

Clones and locale soldier with walker and tank are in position. Artillery is ready.

The droid fire. The clone fight. And anakin with Obi wan rush to give them fright. They fight with B1 battle droid with blaster and some of IG-100 magnaguard.

Something coming from west. They're 4 big robot.

Ichigo: "This is code 015. We found reported kyouryuu. But...they're dead.

Goro: "Ichigo, who did this?

Ichigo: "I don't know, Goro.

Zorome: "Then there's nothing we can do."

Miku: "Zorome, we can't leave this."

Ikuno: "There're human's body. In white and green armor"

Mitsuru: "There're ancient tanks and some kind of machine."

The dome is coming closer. Zerotwo and hiro stand on Strelitzia Franxx outside dome.

Zerotwo: "Darling, What we can do now? Kyouryuu had gone."

Hiro: "I don't know too. But that bright area is strange."

Zerotwo: "He he. Let's go daring"

Hiro: "But...zerotwo! Oh!"

Zerotwo drag Hiro into Franxx. And then Franxx started engine


	3. Federation Invasion

**Anakin in the franxx -ep3**

 **Federation Invasion**

At kyouryuu corpse. Padme, Cody and scout are searching for federation. To make sure the federation are not attack from side. But they found something. 4 big robot ahead.

Padme: "Everyone, take cover."

Clones hide their body while 4 robots are searching corpse. Cody connect his transmission

Cody: "General kenobi. We found something"

Obi wan take cover and communicate.

Obi wan: "What's situation there."

Cody: "we found robots."

Obi wan: "Droid?"

Cody: "No droid sir. But they're big"

Cody continue scouting. But they try not to be captured by that thing.

Incoming another robot

Ichigo: "Hiro! Why are you here?"

Hiro: "Because of Zerotwo"

Zerotwo: "Just bring darling mess around. However why don't you all see this thing?

Futoshi: What's it?

Zerotwo drive her franxx with hiro. Then she grab the corpse and show it. Cody in there, but he hide.

Cody: "Holy crap.."

Hiro: "Zerotwo, what's strange about this corpse?"

Zorome: "Just a corpse."

Zerotwo: "If you don't believe me…"

Zerotwo put the corpse down.

Cody: "I guess I'm safe.

BAM!

Strelitzia smash the spear into corpse. It explode. Cody can escape. But…

Miku: "Look! That man in white armor is alive!" that woman too!

Cody: "Nooooooooo"

Another clone prepare the firearm.

Goro: "Who are these guys."

Then Zerotwo grab padme and cody."

Padme: "Release me!"

Cody: "Damm!"

Zerotwo: "Darling~ I can't translate his language…. Dear another Franxx, Take this guy to research.

Clone: "General kenobi, Cody and Padme is captured by robot."

The robot move to a dome. But the red one move federation battlefield.

Obi wan: "A robot? Clones! follow them!"

Anakin continues battle with droid. His destroy count is more than his master. The federation ships are continue coming.

The franxx arrive at battlefield but still hidden.

Hiro: "What is this…"

: "Unit 13, What's situation."

Hiro: "Some kind of battle… human size robot fight with men in white and green"

Zerotwo: "I think I understand something...those men in white and green killed kyouryuu"

Hiro: "With no Franxx?"

: "These corpse, violent and human body didn't come from franxx. But I wonder too."

Franxx unit are watching the separatist ships and battle Droid fighting humans

At Anakin point of view. Anakin is fighting the droid. Then he see and heard something at the base.

A Giant robot, but doesn't like franxx appeared at the base. It look like Jaeger from Pacific Rim instead. Otherwise it's only 5 m. bigger than Franxx's size. Inside Jaeger, Itami and his friend in there.

Anakin: "What is that?"

Itami (radio): "This Jaeger is for the Kyouryuu. But this is emergency."

Jaeger fire the machine cannon in it's hand, destroy droid tanks. Anakin Rush to help Jaeger by destroy the droid that aim the Jaeger. Jaeger punch the separatist ship and Stomp the droid.

However, artillery droid fire the Jaeger and then it's jammed. Itami and His friend injured.

Anakin: "Obi wan! The Jaeger is down!

Obi wan: Keep attack….ANAKIN!"

By Anakin's reckless. He jump into Jaeger. In jaeger there's a room with human's connector. Anakin help Itami and his friend. Itami have conscious

Itami: "Anakin...Anakin"

Anakin: "What's the matter? Itami"

Itami: "Do not drive the Jaeger or Franxx without partner...It's...dangerous for your brain"

Anakin: "I see...Go rest Old man."

Itami close his eyes. Anakin use his force to place his body on ground and call clones to rescue him.

Obi wan: "Anakin! What are you doing!"

Anakin: "Master, the crew in this robot is unconscious, and we must find partner. Please go up there"

Obi wan: "Anakin! I don't know how to drive it!"

Anakin: "I know! Go up there!"

Obi wan use the force and jump into Jaeger.

Obi wan: "This look like Pacific Rim."

Anakin: "Wear this gear!"

Obi wan and Anakin wear the gear. Then the robot moves.

Artillery droid is firing, with the droid assault tanks and Gunships. Suddenly it was destroyed by heat bladed Jaeger. The one thing left is 3 Providence Star Cruiser (CIS Starship). There're no signal of Venator Star destroyer ahead. But clones must fight to survive. They send Y-Wing to bomb and Jam the shield. One of cruiser's shield is down. It damaged by starfighter. But it's too risk for starfighter.

Then the Jaeger starts jet engine and fly. It's fire it's cannon and shash droid gunships. Anakin don't like the bullets because they fall. But his pilot skill didn't decreased. Then Jaeger stand on ship and slash the command center. The ship down.

Over the time, 4 Franxx is standing watching the war. They watch Jaeger.

Zerotwo: "Dr. Franxx, what kind of that big franxx?"

Dr. Franxx: "That's Jaeger, very old fashioned Kyouryuu fighter robot. It's not like a civilized franxx."

Zerotwo: "Darling, let's go blast that ship!"

Hiro: "But...why?"

Zerotwo: "Just alternate kyouryuu. Think we're hero save the men in white and green from that aliens."

Hiro: "I don't understand Zerotwo"

Then Strelitzia franxx rush into battlefield.

Clone: "WTF is that fast robot?!"

Clone 2: "General Skywalker!"

Jaeger landed

Anakin: "What's the matter"

A red striped robot rush toward and jump to CIS ship. Then it smash the pike into ship. The ship shield jammed.

Commander droid: WTF is that thing…focus fire!

Then terret focus on robot. But it jumped when laser fired. Blast the command center and ship down. Clones yell cheerfully. But men in green worried.

Anakin: "Another local robot. Why they dont bring it quickly."

Obi wan: "Incoming fire!"

Cruiser fire the laser. By the Anakin and Obi Wan's jedi skill. They defect laser cannon. Suddenly, that red striped robot is jump to a ship again. Then Jaeger fly amd landed on ship. Jaeger smash its heat sword and brake ship's shield. Then red striped robot penetrate the ship's hull. Then it exploded. The ship down. Both robot landed.

The battle ended. Anakin and Obi wan yell "URA!" on the Jaeger. The URA! Sound is spread over the battlefield. But men in green didn't yell cheerfully.

Clone: "Sir, that robot has another, and it captured Cody and Padme."

Another franxx go back to a dome.

Local soldiers: "As we think! Franxx!"

Local soldiers: "We don't join you! You bird in a cell!"

Anakin: "Where IS PADME!

Obi wan: "Release Cody!"

Jaeger communicate with Strelitzia. But they don't understand language. Anakin connect his translator into Jaeger's communication. Then 3CPO update it.

Obi wan: "Release Cody!"

Zerotwo: "Oh? That guy in orange named cody? I'm so jealous. We don't have any names"

Anakin: "Where's Padme!

Clone: "Fire!"

Clone trooper fired. But few damage. 3CPO try to communicate. But by Zerotwo's madness. She won't listen to anything.

Zerotwo: "I'm gonna play with you-"

Local Soldier: "Protect the mother of nature!"

Clone: "Fire the AT-TE!"

Anakin: "STOP! EVERYONE! STOP!

Everything stopped.

Anakin: "I don't want to lose more troops. Everyone fight too much."

Obi wan: "Anakin…"

Anakin: "You're human, with us. Please stop, killing isn't Jedi way."

Zerotwo: HUH? You call yourself Jedi?

Then Strelitzia Strike the pike. The Jaeger dodge

Zerotwo: "Alright, I'll play with you

Hiro: "Zerotwo That's Enough!"

Zerotwo: "Just play with them please. We must capture these men to plantation before they'll be eaten by Kyouryuu"

Anakin: "Master, They're attacking us."

Obi wan: "Prepare to fight, no reckless."

The sun is rising. Jaeger and Strelitzia prepare their own weapon.


End file.
